


[Podfic of] magic in the midnight sun

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a curse mark on the back of Sidney's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] magic in the midnight sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [magic in the midnight sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976145) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1uaDa7Z) [23.7 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1mivA5G) [25 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 51:24

**Streaming:**  



End file.
